imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Chaplin
NAME: Neil Chaplin AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Neil is about 6 foot 2 tall, skinny (as in underweight) and more "boney" then muscled, due to the fact that he's not a big eater. He weighs about 145 pounds, has a pale skin and thick red hair. He mostly wears jeans and some wide fitting shirts which make him look even paler and skinnier. Has very big and broad feet so his shoes are not exactly latest fashion, he doesn't fit in hip sneakers etc. He has two 4 inch scars on his back from a bike/car collision accident 3 years ago. PERSONALITY: Neil is mostly a calm person who sticks with his friends no matter what. He takes things seriously and is not a joking person. He's not very emotional and mostly seems that stuff don't hit him at all. However, friends see a more caring and open side of him. He tries not to get too attached to people so it won't be too hard if he loses them. He can notice the littlest details and is great at analyzing. He has a lot of knowledge of technical stuff and is very book smart and loves video games. You could say he's sort of a geek. LIKES: Neil loves to read, science, writing short stories or in script form, he loves message boards on the internet and discussions about movies and music whether online or in real life. He also likes puzzles and boardgames a lot, especially when they require strategy. He loves playing video games as well, especially type of adventures that last long and have a long storyline. He loves helping others. DISLIKES: Snakes, fast cars, the thoughts of Layla, nice 'family' holidays, heavy bags (especially when carrying it around since he isn't strong), girls who wear a lot of make-up. STRENGTHS: Highly intelligent, loyal, can keep his calm in tense situations, has a great sense of humor and has a knack for details, stands a chance at a short sprint. He also knows a lot about first aid and can treat injuries. WEAKNESSES: Not very strong because of him being underweight. His back often starts aching again when he doesn't sit up the right way, always has to bend through his knees to lift something up, can't run for too long. But most of all, he's a big pushover and even if he tries to bring in a point of his own, he easily gets persuaded by a 'stronger' person again. FEARS: Fast cars, snakes, dark and empty spots RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the geeky, 'boring' girls (May, Megan & Rosie) and with the other geeks (Jake Wilson and Tristan). FAMILY: Mom & Dad, deceased younger sister Layla. BIO: Neil had a normal childhood, growing up in the suburbs with his two parents who both work as a doctor and his three year younger sister Layla. He got good grades at school and sort of had his friends. Then three years ago, he had just picked up Layla from ballet class and they were cycling back when some rude and anti-social driver refused to stop for them and kept on driving. Neil and Layla both didn't see it coming in time and Neil tried to pull Layla back towards the sidewalk but they got hit by the car. Neil was "lucky" and landed on his back, cutting it deep. However, Layla had received the full blow of the car and once on the way to the hospital, she died of blood loss. The driver drove off quickly and Neil didn't get to see who it was. First he was angry of course but therapy has sort of got a hold of him. He has gotten exercises and enrolled for Tai Chi and this caused him to be able to keep his calm, after three tough years. His grades are so-so even though he's highly intelligent. After that, he changed into someone wanting to rather have himself take the biggest hits and hurts to prevent others to get it instead and so he's easily dominated by others. Because his Dad is a doctor, he knows a lot about first aid and could help his injured friends with treating their wounds. OTHER: He always wears a silver ring that belonged to his sister around his left pinkie. It's a bit of a tic, he doesn't go outdoors without wearing it GAMEPLAY: Would do anything to protect his friends, regardless of being physically not in a state to, especially with his weak back. He already lost one person he was attached to and he's planning on keeping his friends safe, whatever it takes. He'd definitely try to fight back and could get an accidental kill on his belt. He'd also immediately look for a place to hide out with his alliance in the early game stages.